Everything You're Not
by OfTheRose1123
Summary: I don't care what he says because I'm going after the boy I really want. And he's everything he's not." First Song-fic. Based off Demi Lovato's song.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first song-fic. I had got some sort of inspiration a couple of nights ago just thinking of another song-fic that I was waiting on doing. I was trying to find a way to write something for this song because I just loved it, and it just hit me! I nearly just got up and wrote it, but I was tired, so I waited. I was also going to wait till I was done with my first fic, but I couldn't wait that long. Well hopefully, everyone enjoys it.

Also, this takes place a few years in the future like when they're 19 or 20. Also, sorry if they're OOC, they probably are, but these are different circumstances, they're older. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters. I also don't own the song, Everything You're Not. That's Demi's.

Everything You're Not

Sonny POV

I was sitting, crying my heart out, in my room of the apartment that I shared with my boyfriend of a year and a half. We had moved into it a couple of months ago. When he had offered for us to move in together, it was his way of apologizing to me... again, but I ended up agreeing because I thought that things would change, but they haven't. Tonight just showed it again. While I was crying in our room, he was trying to cool off from another fight that we had.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_

_Can't believe that I put up with all this pain_

_I've been used and I was choking on the promise_

_I would never fall again_

He was amazing in the beginning, and he'd even been a friend before we started dating. Now he only treated me well, after a fight or after I've caught him cheating to get on my good side, or in public. Nobody truly knows about how he treats me. Seriously the world would be in for a shocker if they ever found out. They're hasn't even been any rumors.

It all started after a few months of a fairytale relationship. I was just about to fall completely in love with him when I started realizing that he wasn't treating me as well as he had. I started finding clues that hinted that he was cheating, and they proved to be true. I also realized that he was using me for fame, and I became so broken and bruised after this. But after a confrontation and huge arguement, he came to me to apologize and told me that it would never happen again... And I believed it... It was the first time of many... So many that I began to choke on these promises.

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me trapped inside your misery_

_But now I know _

_The reason why I couldn't breathe._

I constantly fell for it because he used the side of him that I nearly fell in love with. I also wanted to avoid something that I had realized long ago, and he knew about it. I had fallen in love with someone, I saw it as a problem, and he comforted me, made me think that I would want him because he was everything the problem wasn't. So he asked me out, and I said yes to avoid the problem. I had nearly fallen in love him with the other love on the side but ever present, then he pulls the rug from under me. Constantly using me and cheating on me knowing that I won't leave him because I don't want to end up alone. I know the problem won't want to be with me, so I stay with him because I know that, if I can't be with that someone, I'll stay with him even if it's hell and hope it gets better.

But now... I think that tonight just changed. He had told me that I should be grateful for him to be with me. He said that I could be alone yearning for a guy who doesn't love me. At least I have someone. Now as I think about that certain someone, I realize that things have changed between us. I notice that, now that I'm thinking about him more than I usually let myself, he cares. I usually shook it off by trying to avoid him, but I think that he actually notices something the rest of the world doesn't see. Maybe I'm avoiding the inevitable, and maybe I should take a risk. I had originally thought that my current boyfriend was the solution to my problem. Now I think my problem is the new solution to my boyfriend because I'm pretty sure that nothing's going to change. I get up and grab my suitcases to pack.

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

_'Cause you can't shut me out_

_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_Everything you're not not not_

I'm packing my stuff because I've realized that maybe the boy I've always loved is my actual solution. I've just been scared to take a risk and see if things could work between us. I was fooled into thinking that I could work with something that this boy wasn't when in reality all I want is everything my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend's not or ever was. I went for him because he had dark brown hair instead of blonde. He had bright chocolate brown eyes not the icy blue ones that I could lose myself in for days. He was originally offering me a relationship that was safe-no risks instead of a a fiery relationship with flirting and fireworks and its risks. He made it seem like he was what I wanted, but it's ok. I don't anymore. I want a relationship with sparks and fireworks with risks included, and I want it with a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy. I know that I'm not going to get it here, and I don't care what he says because I'm going after the boy I really want. And he's everything he's not.

_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out_

_That it only went so deep_

_A meaningless diversion that is all that you_

_Ever meant to me_

Before tonight, his unspoken, but clearly heard, accusations of my love for the boy I wanted and his darkness to use it against me always kept me there. He had also always said he loved me, but with all of this hurt that he's giving me, it's clear that this "love" doesn't go so deep. He tried to keep me from what I really wanted for his own use. Fame. This whole relationship was useless, nothing. And that's all I'll ever remember him by.

_And I am done with your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me sound like stolen poetry_

_I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

I'm ready to leave this relationship full of lies and hurt. I remember everytime my castmates or a certain someone noticed that I wasn't myself, and they asked about it which caused me to recite the same thing as I always did. Now, that I think about it, it made me seem like stolen poetry. But now I'm done. I'm about to break it off, so I can finally breathe.

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door_

_'Cause you can't shut me out_

_And no I don't, I don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really, all I really want_

_Is everything you're not_

_Everything you're not not not_

I stepped out into the living room and found him watching TV. I set my suitcases down. I didn't have much. I only grabbed the necessities and stuff that wouldn't bring bad memories. I knew that I wouldn't be coming back. He looked up after I set my stuff down, but he didn't seem to notice the stuff because he had a slight smile on his face. Here it comes...

"Hey, babe. Look I've cooled, and I'm-" he started.

I scoff. "Save it. I don't want to hear what you're going to say. I don't care what you say. I'm-" I hesitated. I was nervous since, even after all this time, I never even actually threatened to leave, let alone, actually doing it. We've just had our huge fights. "I'm leaving." I finished.

"Oh. You still need time to cool off, huh? That's fine."

"No." I said firmly. "I mean. I'm leaving you. Leaving our relationship. I'm already packed. I'm not taking much. I'm leaving tonight."

"Wait. What? That's new." He laughs slightly. "Where are you going to go? Tawni's? Oh! I know. I know. You're going to _him?_" He laughs again, and my jaw clenches.

"Maybe." Is all I say.

He looks at me and chuckles. "Whatever. He doesn't love you or care about you. He's gonna hurt you in the end."

"Like you're much better. He'd _never_ intentionally hurt me like you have. At first, I've fooled myself into thinking that I shouldn't take this risk with you encouraging me of these thoughts. Well, I don't care what you say anymore. 'Cause all I really want is everything you're not. You made it seem as if you _were_ everything, but you're not. HE is." I got my bags and walked towards the door. "Bye Shane."

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen_

_I need respect, I need love_

_nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see_

_'Cause you're not worth it, you don't deserve me_

_And now I'm gone_

I got everything in my car and drove off. He's not even chasing after me. Thank goodness though. Just shows that he didn't _really_ care. I wasn't going to spell it out to him about what I really wanted. I wanted to be treated like a queen from a guy who would respect and love me. If he can't see that then he's not worth it and doesn't deserve me. Now I'm gone and free.

**But can I face **_**him**_**?** is what I'm thinking as I drive. This could blow up in my face, but, whatever happens, I'm not going back to Shane. I finally approach his house and rile up the courage to get out. I finally get out, walk up, and hesitantly knock on the door, shaking off the tears. Then, the door opens...

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

There is my problem turned solution.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Even after apparantly have just woken up, he looks adorable. For some reason, my fears just melt away. He looks shocked to see me.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? It's late." Then, he notices the state that I'm in. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed someone, and I thought of you." No need to tell him _immeadiately._

"Come in. Come here." He comes to me and wraps his arms around me to take me in.

He sets me on his couch and lets me cry on his shirt. "Shhh. It's OK. I'm here, Sonshine. I'm here." Then, he waited till I calmed down to continue. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just left Shane. I've been lying to you all by saying everything's all right with us, but it hasn't been. He's been treating me like _crap_ for most of our relationship."

"I'm so sorry. If I had known..." he pauses. "Why didn't you ever leave him? I've never thought that you'd be the one to let him step all over you."

I tensed. It was the time to tell him... slowly. "I was avoiding something. Trying to get rid of it, and he knew about it and used it against me. But nothing worked to get rid of it."

He asked, "What was it?"

I sighed and sat up to look away. It was now or never. "That I love you" I mumbled out.

"What?" he says quietly.

"I love you." I said strongly.

"Really?" I nod and look at anywhere but him. "Cause I wish that you would've told me sooner, and we could've avoided all of this."

"What?" I look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could've told you as well, but I was avoiding it as well."

"Tell me what?"

"That... I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Really." His arms reach for me, and I let him embrace me. He kisses my forehead as I bury my face into his chest.

"God. If I had known sooner, I would've saved you much sooner. I knew that something between the two of you was wrong, but I didn't bug you about it to much because I was avoiding you as well. Whatever. Now you don't have to worry anymore. You're safe now. With me."

I just nod and smile into his chest. I realize that he's right. Shane's never going to break my heart again. I'm never gonna feel that way again because I'm finally in the arms of someone who truly cares about me. In the arms of someone who's everything Shane's not.

Chad.

_Never gonna break my heart again._

_Never gonna see your face again._

_Never wanna feel this way again._

A/N: Wooh. That turned out wayyyy longer than I thought it would, but I'm satisfied. I like this. I hope everyone else does too.

Also check out my multi-chapter called Sonny's Old Friend. It's different from this, but try it out if you can. Thanks. And review if you can!

For now,

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


End file.
